


Marked

by senashenta



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon
Genre: Alpha!Hiccup, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Jack, Claiming, Clothed Sex, Explicit Language, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Nerd!Jack, Omega!Jack, Omegaverse, Opposites Attract, PNAU, Punk!Hiccup, RPNAU, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Taken From Behind, punk-nerd au, reverse punk-nerd au, seme!hiccup, top!Hiccup, uke!jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack, a lowly omega, goes into heat at school, it’s practically torture. Then he runs face-first into Hiccup, the school’s top alpha. Pheromones and hormones take over—and things get more than a little complicated in a very short amount of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Omegaverse!
> 
> This fic is VERY NSFW. It contains MANY graphic scenes of sex between two men. If you don’t like it or are uncomfortable with it, please don’t read it.

Pale hands scrabbled and clawed at crisp white linens, grabbing and twisting, wrinkling them beyond redemption, and Jack let his head fall forward until his chin was tucked against his chest and his face was half-buried in the mattress in front of him.

Breath coming hard and fast, he panted out pleading words and slurred curses—and then a sharp yelp, followed by a whimper when the body behind him shifted and hips thrust into his with even more force than before, shoving him forward into the side of the creaking cot and making him moan out a garbled mess of _oh God, yes, h-harder, fuck me, please—!_

This was not how Jackson Overland-Frost had planned to spend his lunch hour.

Then again, it wasn’t as if he had planned on _going into heat_ during first period English, either. Sure, he had woken up that day feeling a little lightheaded, but after breakfast that had seemed to go away so he had assumed it was a blood sugar thing.

So halfway through Mrs. Cowell’s class, when he had started feeling flushed, warm and his mind sort of pleasantly numb—well, it certainly wasn’t his _first_ heat or anything (he _was_ seventeen, after all), but it definitely came as a surprise, particularly because he wasn’t actually _due_ for at least another four or five days.

By the end of second period History, the unpleasant ache was beginning to set in throughout his body, his head was starting to swim, and he was sporting an awkward half-boner that he knew wouldn’t go away any time soon.

He wanted to crawl under a rock and hide, and it didn’t help that everyone’s attention was very pointedly on him—not that it was a surprise. The scent of an omega in heat was like a dinner bell to hungry wolves, and Jack was one of only nine omegas in the entire school. They all got special attention when their heat cycles came around.

For Jack, it was humiliating. He was already a total nerd, almost painfully shy, quiet, and more than happy to settle into the background and be ignored. But when he started going into heat in the middle of _class_ there wasn’t much he could do besides keep his head down and try not to pass out from a combination of embarrassment and hormones.

When lunch time came around, his heat was in full-swing and he could barely think beyond the overwhelming, all-encompassing demand for sex that his body was bombarding him with, his face flushed, his breath quick and his hands unsteady.

His scent was _everywhere_ by then, and he was getting more than his fair share of attention by alphas and betas alike, but somehow he was managing to grit his teeth and get through without throwing himself at someone out of desperation.

Jack twisted at the edge of his shirt, pulled at his tie and fiddled with his glasses with trembling fingers as he made his way toward the nurse’s office to get a note so he could go home for the day.

And that had been when he had run face-first into Hiccup Haddock, bouncing off the other teen’s chest with a startled yelp. An arm lashed out just as he was about to topple over, though, grabbing onto his wrist and pulling him back, so he was at least saved from falling on his ass on top of everything else in that train wreck of a morning.

That was where things took a complete ninety-degree turn.

Hiccup was in his grade, only older than him by a couple of months, taller, more muscular than him, tanned and freckled, covered in piercings and tattoos where Jack’s skin was pale and flawless. He was a troublemaker and a punk. He was, in short, the complete opposite of Jack.

He was also the top alpha in their school.

Neither of them even had a chance to say anything: Jack managed to steady himself on his feet, and even as he was doing that, Hiccup’s hand tightened around his arm and green eyes blew wide as he took a deep breath, inhaling Jack’s scent.

Jack had enough time to jerk his head up and look at Hiccup—and then he was being half-shoved into the nurse’s office two doors down. He stumbled but managed not to actually trip, and whirled to face the punk even as the door was being slammed closed behind them.

There was a brief—very brief—pause, then, both of them staring at each other. Hiccup’s expression was set, intense and almost predatory, and Jack’s flitted between nervousness and need.

He took a shaky step back—but didn’t go any farther than that because beyond his _own_ scent, _Hiccup’s_ scent—the scent of an _alpha_ —hung in the air, heavy and intoxicating, spice and the outdoors and just the most perfect scent Jack had _ever encountered_. It made his head feel light, his thoughts fade away into nothingness. It made something inside him _burn_ painfully—and he whimpered, biting hard on his lower lip.

That seemed to be all the invitation Hiccup needed.

When the other boy grabbed hold of him again, Jack didn’t protest. He was pushed back until he bumped into the nearest cot, at which point the brunet growled something inarticulate under his breath and yanked him into a bruising kiss, all heat and crushing force before he was spun around to face the bed. His glasses slipped from his nose and clattered to the ground, bouncing and skittering somewhere under the mattress.

Arms wrapped around him from behind and hands yanked at his belt, undoing it quickly, then shoved at his pants, pushing them down to his knees. His boxers, already damp and stained with slick, followed suit, and Jack’s head fell forward as his face burned in embarrassment.

Then there was the rustle of cloth from behind him—and a second later Hiccup was pulling his hips back and spreading his legs, pushing up inside him, shoving deep and hard in the space of a breath. Jack bit back a yelp and dug his fingers into the mattress when the demanding burning in his core increased tenfold, and just rocked his hips back into Hiccup’s with a breathless cry.

There was no easing into it after that. Hiccup clamped his hands on Jack’s hips and fucked him hard, pistoning in and out, thrusting roughly, as deep as he could go every single time—and Jack just panted and moaned and babbled, taking it like a bitch in heat. Which, really, he _was_.

It hurt. Considering he hadn’t been stretched at all beforehand, that wasn’t a surprise. But it hurt a whole lot less than the fire that was roaring away in his core, crackling and racing through his veins, consuming him from the inside out. And an omega’s body was designed to be taken like this, really.

_"G-God—yes—f-fuck—deeper—fuck me—fuck me—please!"_

This wasn’t his first time being fucked. He hadn’t been a virgin since he was fifteen (Jack being an omega, that wasn’t surprising to anyone who knew.) But this was his first time being _bred_ —being touched by an _alpha_ —a _top_ alpha, at that—and it was an _entirely different_ experience.

For one thing, he was _huge_ — _long_ and _thick_ and _heavy_ , filling Jack more completely than he’d ever felt before. The white-haired boy had known that alphas tended to be larger than betas or omegas, their skin more leathery, firmer, hotter, but it was still rather shocking, and every time Hiccup thrust forward and buried himself to the hilt, his breath hitched and his voice caught in his throat, strangled cries and breathless gasping.

But that aside, just Hiccup’s _scent alone_ was making Jack’s head swim. It was so strong, totally encompassing, dizzying and overwhelming, made his entire body thrum and ache and  _fuck_ the _burning_.

Everything in him _screamed_ about the perfection of being taken by an alpha, until he couldn’t breathe, until all he could do was claw at the sheets and sob out desperate pleas for _more, harder, faster_ as his own cock throbbed and twitched, spilling precum in sticky threads.

“ _Tch…!_ " Growling lowly, Hiccup let one of his hands move from where it had been gripping at Jack’s hip, sliding it along sweat-slick skin and up to curl in snowy locks, tangling there and tugging sharply, making Jack whimper out a keening noise, mouth falling open, a thin string of saliva stretched between his lips. " _Get up here_.”

The fingers in his hair pulled and Jack yelped out a moan, nails dragging against the cot as Hiccup pulled him up until he was standing more-or-less straight, then released his hair and dropped his arm to wind around the smaller teen’s waist. A moment later when his hand clamped around Jack’s painfully hard erection, the omega shuddered, hips jerking helplessly into the touch and his own hands moving to grip hard at Hiccup’s arm, nails digging in slightly.

Hiccup’s breath was hot and fast against the back of Jack’s neck and shoulder as he picked up his rhythm again, thrusting hard and deep into him, jamming up against his prostate even as his now rapidly growing knot stretched and shoved at the smaller boy’s entrance, making Jack pant desperately, caught between pushing back farther onto Hiccup’s cock and rocking his hips forward into his hand.

Then a thumb swiped at the weeping head of his dick and Hiccup growled again, pushing into him harder when the base of his cock caught—and finally knotted the omega properly, shoving in deep and forcing his swollen knot past the resistance of Jack’s outer ring of muscle one final time. Jack gasped out a sharp cry, shuddering again, back arching because _fuck_ , that felt— _that felt_ —

And then, out of nowhere, the brunet snarled something inarticulate, ducked his head and dug his teeth harshly into the side of Jack’s throat. A bleated yelp was Jack’s response and between the searing pain from the bite, already fading to pins-and-needles, and the next powerful thrust into him—he came abruptly, hips shoving back against Hiccup’s automatically, twisting as his breath exploded from his chest and cum splashed over the alpha’s hand, dripping down his wrist, splattering on the tiled floor.

Another low growl and Hiccup’s hand moved back to grab at Jack’s hip again, cum smearing under his fingers, and he pushed forward until the smaller teen was half-bent over the bed once more, continuing his hard thrusts for another moment before tensing, digging his fingers almost painfully into Jack’s skin, and flooding inside of him.

Jack gasped breathlessly and bit his lip hard, brows drawing together at the feeling—hot and liquid and somehow cooling the burning inside of him all at once. He was still, hands digging into the bed covers for a few more panted breaths before his muscles gave in and he slumped forward with a low groan, burying his face in the mattress as he tried to catch his breath.

Behind him, Hiccup muttered something under his breath, then leaned against him slightly, one hand coming over to brace against the edge of the cot and his forehead coming to rest against Jack’s back between his trembling shoulders, both of them damp with sweat.

When he moved again after a short time of panting against the omega’s skin, it was to slide his arms around Jack’s waist and tug him back up again. Jack gave a complaining groan but allowed it—not that he had any choice in the matter, anyway.

Hiccup’s nose bumped into his neck, then, and his tongue flitted out to lick along the harsh bite mark he had left in Jack’s neck, the motion mostly absent in nature. Then he reached up to pull the curtain around the bed closed and began shifting them around, maneuvering until he could sit on the bed, then scooting back, dragging Jack along with him.

For his part, Jack just whimpered and whined because he was _sore_ and every time the punk moved it pulled where they were still connected. But he tolerated it because he was too exhausted to say anything and eventually he found himself laying on his side, pulled up with his back against Hiccup’s chest, strong arms wrapped around him, holding him almost uncomfortably close.

There was silence for a while after that as they both caught their breath and heartbeats slowed back to normal.

Thankfully, for now, the agony of his heat had faded away, now only a faint niggling in his gut and the back of his mind. As long as Hiccup’s knot kept them locked together, his body was content, his hormones placated. Unfortunately, once they separated, the heat would start to build again. He had maybe a couple of hours before that happened, though, possibly enough time to catch a nap before he spent the next four days at home locked up in his room suffering through his own private hell.

Jack was just closing his eyes when Hiccup’s voice rumbled from behind him.

"Jack, right?"

Blue eyes slid back open and he licked his lips, swallowed, then asked, “w-what?”

"Your name." The punk repeated, "it’s Jack. I’ve seen you around."

"Y-yeah. S-same. I’ve… I’ve seen you around, too." His gaze rested against the white curtain that was providing them with some semblance of privacy and he shifted just slightly, one hand picking at the sheets awkwardly. "I’m, um… I’m sorry about… all this."

Hiccup’s reply was a snort that stirred the hair at the back of Jack’s neck. “Didn’t take your suppressants, huh?”

"F-for your information I wasn’t even due for like—like _four more days_.”

"Well that’s some kind of bullshit, right there."

"Tell me about it…" A sigh and Jack brought his hand up to rub against the throbbing bite on the side of his throat, wincing slightly. He wasn’t stupid. He knew what Marking was. Claiming. But it had all been in the heat of the moment, spurred on by pheremones and hormones—and Hiccup hadn’t meant it, obviously. He chose not to bring it up.

There was a short silence again, and then Hiccup nosed against his shoulder, breathing in deeply and savoring the scent that wafted from Jack’s skin, sweat and sex and hints of his heat and a sweetness he just couldn’t put his finger on, like sugar or peppermint. “You smell really fucking good, Jack.”

"Mm." Came Jack’s noncommittal response. He closed his eyes again, then cleared his throat, "listen, this… this is really kind of… it’s awkward and… and I don’t just… I don’t _sleep around_ , you know? I don’t _do_ this kind of stuff and… so…”

Hiccup actually chuckled at that. “You’re goddamn adorable. I won’t say anything. But you know it’s not exactly like we can hide the smell. Everyone’s gonna scent it whether we talk about it or not.”

Jack deflated visibly and turned his head to bury his face in the sheets, red all the way back to his ears. “Th-this is so embarrassing…”

A shrug. “Sorry.”

"No you’re not." His voice was muffled.

Green eyes rolled and a hand came up to stroke through snowy hair absently. “Look, just get some sleep or whatever. Then you can go home and we can pretend this never happened.”

Jack made a quiet agreeing noise, even as the brunet was tilting his head and pressing a surprisingly gentle, almost apologetic kiss just below the ring of toothmarks he had left in the other teen’s skin. His own thoughts were whirling, his instincts pushing at him, possessiveness slowly beginning to rise in his chest—but he knew Jack couldn’t handle any of that right now, so he stayed silent.

And while Jack kept his eyes closed and tried to stay relaxed, he never did fall asleep after that, despite his absolute exhaustion and the strange comfort of the warmth of Hiccup’s embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gothi as the school nurse because she’s good with medicine in DOB and I can see her being like the kindly old woman who has little to no patience for upstart young kids wasting her time just to get out of class or whatever. <3

It took over an hour and a half until Jack could finally pull away from Hiccup and the entire time was filled with one massive humiliation after another, including but not limited to when the school nurse—Mrs. Gothi—returned from wherever she had been.

When the door swung open with a creak, Jack nearly jumped out of his skin. The only thing that kept him falling off the bed was the fact that he was still literally stuck to Hiccup and the punk had an arm wrapped tightly around his midsection. A moment later when the door banged closed again, he just squeaked and buried his face in the sheets.

The fact that the nurse then proceeded to comment on the situation only made things worse.

A handful of footsteps against the tile floor and then a pause. After a moment Mrs. Gothi’s familiar, almost creaky voice broke the silence: “well, at least you closed the curtain.”

Jack’s face burned. Hiccup gave a little snort of almost-laughter, breath puffing hot against the back of the other teen’s neck. Mrs. Gothi was elderly, but she didn’t pull punches—she always said what was on her mind. Now she began bustling around the room, out of sight—there was the scraping of a chair pulling along the floor, then a drawer opening and closing and the sound of shuffling papers.

"Jack, I’ll write you a note so you can go home."

"Th-thanks." He didn’t even question her using his first name. Mrs. Gothi had been around so long that she knew everyone by scent alone—and Jack’s was much, much stronger than normal at the moment because of his current state.

"You should get someone to pick you up."

That went without saying, really; an omega in heat wandering the streets alone, even during daylight, was bound to get into trouble. If Jack walked home by himself, he was almost guaranteed to attract every alpha and beta in the area, and not all of them were nice enough to take ‘no’ for an answer.

Jack swallowed a little. “I don’t…” One hand tightened in the sheets, and he bit his lip. “My Mom’s at work, s-so…”

Mrs. Gothi hummed at that, but before she could say anything else, Hiccup spoke up. “I’ll take him home.”

"Eh?" Jack blinked, then twisted his head around to peer back over his shoulder as best he could, face still red. "B-but—"

But Mrs. Gothi interrupted before he could actually protest, “oh, would you Hiccup? Thank you.”

"Sure." The punk’s arms shifted around Jack, then, as Hiccup adjusted a little—and the movement proved to be enough to dislodge his slowly diminishing knot. After almost two hours, he finally slipped out of Jack’s body, and gave a quiet sound from the back of his throat at the feeling.

For his part, Jack muffled a soft, whined groan into the sheets, even as cum began trickling out of him and dripping slowly along his skin. He swallowed hard, then finally pushed himself up on one elbow, face burning and eyes down, and waited until Hiccup released his hold on his waist before sliding carefully over to the edge of the bed and swinging his legs around to sit up.

The ache in his back and the pain in his rear weren’t surprising—Hiccup had fucked him hard, after all—but Jack still winced when he eased to his feet and bent to pull his boxers and pants back up, zipping and buttoning his jeans with shaky fingers.

Behind him, he could hear Hiccup moving around, and a second later the brunet was standing next to him, quickly fixing his own clothes as well, expression pretty much unreadable.

Jack kept his head down, but blue eyes flickered over toward the other teen and back again several times. Once his clothes were fixed, he fiddled with the edge of his shirt anxiously until Hiccup finished adjusting his own pants and then reached to pull the curtain open again.

Only once the rest of the room was visible again did Jack realize he wasn’t wearing his glasses. When the curtain had been closed, all he could see was white—but now everything in the nurse’s office was blurry around the edges. He blinked a few times, then frowned to himself and turned to look around, trying to remember what had happened to them.

They had fallen off, he vaguely thought. At the beginning.

"Where…"

Hiccup’s attention shifted to him at the single murmured word, and he surveyed the white-haired teen for a moment before it struck him what Jack was doing. Without a word, he stooped and pulled the glasses out from under the edge of the cot where they had disappeared earlier, then straightened and held them out for the other boy to take.

When Hiccup’s hand appeared in front of him, Jack blinked. Blue eyes turned to the older boy in surprise for just a second before moving back to the glasses, and he quickly took them and put them on. Once he could see properly again, he gave a little, mostly inaudible sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Across the room, Mrs. Gothi was seated at her desk, scribbling out a note for the office—and then another one for Jack to take home to his mother. Once she was done, he looked over toward him and held them out. “I’ll see you next week.”

It was general practice for omegas to report to the nurse when they got back from their heat leave, to make sure that they were, indeed, over it for the month. This wasn’t anything negative in regards to the omegas themselves, it was just to avoid as many problems as possible—having an omega in heat at school was always an issue in more than one way.

Not that Jack would want to come back to school early when he was in heat, anyway. It was downright humiliating and the way everyone looked at him made him feel like a piece of meat. He hated it.

"Remember to get your homework from someone in your classes."

"I will." Jack half-limped his way across to take the notes, then offered a little, embarrassed smile. "Um, thanks Mrs. Gothi."

"It’s no problem, dear." She waved his thanks off, then added, "take your suppressants when you get home and get some rest."

Nodding again, Jack shifted from one foot to the other restlessly, then shoved the note for his Mom into his pocket. Now that Hiccup wasn’t buried inside him anymore, his heat was beginning to build again. Soon it would begin to get intolerable once more. He had to get home before it got to that point.

Another quick thank you and he headed for the door. At least lunch hour was long over and classes were back in, so there wasn’t anyone in the hallways. The down side was that he found himself walking the corridor alone with the guy he had just let fuck him based on hormonal instinct alone. Jack’s face heated again at the thought and he glanced sideways at Hiccup before looking down again.

For his part, Hiccup didn’t seem to be paying Jack much mind. He walked with his head up and eyes forward, an almost distant look on his face as if he was thinking about something.

Biting his lip, the shorter teen lifted his hand to the side of his neck to rub at the bite mark that still throbbed there. It was raw and stung. He wondered vaguely if it had bled, considering how hard Hiccup had dug his teeth in.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

Certainly, Hiccup hadn’t _meant_ to bite him like that… right? There was no way. That kind of a bite was serious. It was Marking. Imprinting. And they hadn’t even spoken to each other before a couple of hours ago. Hiccup had probably just been caught in the moment.

Once the bruising faded, they could both forget it had ever happened. He would just have to wear high collars until then.

"We’ll take my bike to your place." The brunet finally spoke up, breaking the silence between them, and Jack dropped his hand quickly and looked sideways at him. "You’ll have to give me directions."

"Ah." Jack shook his head. "Y-you really don’t have to—I mean—I don’t live far, I can just walk—"

Hiccup frowned, green eyes flitting sideways. His expression hardened slightly, an almost possessive edge. “ _No_. It’s not safe. I’ll take you home.”

A surprised look, followed by a flinch. Jack looked away again, gaze dropping to the ground and fingers fiddling with his shirt sleeves absently. He didn’t do well with confrontation, and Hiccup snapping at him like that made his stomach twist, anxious. Today just wasn’t his day. Eventually he managed a weakly whispered, “…okay…”

Next to him, Hiccup sighed, opened his mouth as if to say something more—then seemed to change his mind and stayed silent.

Jack hunched his shoulders slightly, wrapping his arms around himself, partly because of his discomfort with the punk next to him… and partly because his heat was rising again, beginning to twist and claw at his insides, hot and boiling—and with an alpha only a couple feet away, _so close_ and his scent _so strong_ —it would swiftly become unbearable again, Jack just knew it.

When they reached the front office, he was more than happy to duck inside and leave Hiccup out in the hall. Of course it only took a moment for him to explain and give the secretary his note from Mrs. Gothi, but at least he had that brief reprieve, enough time to catch his breath a little before he stepped back into the corridor where the other teen was waiting.

The next half an hour was spent going to Jack’s locker and packing up his things in silence, Hiccup standing possibly a little too close to his side the entire time, though that was likely because his heat was radiating off of him again. It was natural for an alpha to be drawn to the scent of an omega, especially one in full-blown heat.

For his part, Jack tried to ignore the throbbing inside him, until he had to pause and lean his forehead against the locker door. He took deep, shaky breaths, hands trembling and a raging hard-on demanding his attention even more strongly than before—

He whimpered, then swallowed hard and managed to back up enough to slam his locker closed and hike his backpack up on one shoulder. Then, eyes down and breath quick, he silently headed for the exit, Hiccup trailing along beside him.

He had to get home. Quickly.

In the end he didn’t protest the idea of Hiccup driving him home. Normally the punk’s motorcycle would have made him nervous, but now Jack had other things on his mind. Not that riding double with the older boy didn’t provide some issues by itself, because Jack was already hot and bothered when he climbed onto the vehicle behind Hiccup… and by the time they reached his home and pulled to a stop, he wasn’t the only one.

Jack climbed off the bike stiffly, leaving Hiccup to adjust and look after him, his own arousal more than evident now. Jack kept his eyes down, breathing rough, and pulled the helmet Hiccup had let him borrow off, holding it out for the other boy to take. It was plucked from his grip and then set between the brunet’s knees.

Then a hand went out again and the punk made a beckoning gesture. “Your phone.”

Jack had been pulling his glasses out and putting them back on, and paused at the request—though it was really more of an order—to give Hiccup a blank look. “Wh-what?”

"Your _phone_ ,” The words were repeated, along with a roll of green eyes, and Hiccup swallowed, throat working as he visibly attempted to keep himself calm. He waved his hand again. “Hand it over.”

Confused, Jack hesitated for just a second before he fumbled to pull his cell from the front pocket of his backpack, then tentatively held it out toward Hiccup. The punk snatched it from his fingers, then turned his attention to the device, quickly pulling up the address book and punching in a handful of numbers. When he was done he dropped it back in Jack’s hands.

"Call me if you need anything." He told him firmly, and the look on his face told Jack very seriously not to protest.

"O… okay…" Jack managed quietly, even as Hiccup pulled the helmet on. He flipped the visor up to look sideways at Jack for a moment, expression unreadable and eyes drifting over his form, pausing for a breath on the dark mark on the side of the white-haired boy’s throat. Jack reached to cover the bite with one hand without even thinking about it.

Finally Hiccup made a little terse noise and flicked the visor back down. He started the bike and a moment later, he had pulled out into the street and zoomed off out of sight.

Jack didn’t even wait until he was around the corner before turning and hurrying up the steps to the front door. It took him three tries before he managed to get it unlocked so he could stumble inside. Then it took him another handful of attempts to get it locked properly again, considering how much his hands were shaking.

His backpack was dumped on the floor and his shoes kicked off halfhazardly, after which he made his way upstairs to the bathroom to frantically paw through the medicine cabinet for his heat suppressants.

A relieved noise when he managed to locate them and he yanked the bottle out, struggled with the child-proof lid, then hurried to tip two of the pills into his trembling palm. He didn’t even bother putting the bottle back, just stuck the lid back on and half-dropped it onto the counter, then twisted the faucet until cold water began pouring into the sink.

Once the pills were swallowed down he paused long enough to force a couple of deep breaths. Then he left the bathroom and made his way to his bedroom, where he firmly closed the door behind himself, then whimpered something inarticulate and stripped out of his clothes, discarding them messily across the floor as he headed over to his bed.

He was burning up, flushed red all across his skin—and was so hard again that it was starting to hurt.

The box under his bed was where he kept all of his toys—somewhere handy, but where his Mom and sister wouldn’t stumble across them—all of which had been gifts from his Uncle North. That had been embarrassing, to say the least, but Jack was more than glad to have them, especially on the occasions when his heat snuck up on him like this.

Each omega’s heat cycles were different; for Jack, his came around every five weeks, give or take half a day, and lasted for about four days. So for a week every month, beginning two days before his expected heat, he took the suppressants that he had been on since he had gotten old enough to be identified as an omega and start going into heat in the first place.

The problem came on the odd occasion when his heats didn’t follow the predictable schedule, and the fact that, for Jack at least, the suppressants were next thing to _completely worthless_ if he didn’t start taking them at least a couple days before he went into heat. If he started taking them early enough, his heats didn’t get all that terribly bad and, in general, were pretty tolerable.

If he went into heat without taking the suppressants for the days beforehand… well. When that happened, the next four or five days were downright _torture_ —and that was what had just happened. His heat had come early, and now he was going to be stuck in absolute _hell_ for the rest of the week.

But there wasn’t anything he could do about it, aside from lock himself up in his room and _deal_. It was times like this, few and far between as they were, that Jack silently thanked Uncle North for making sure he was outfitted with a number of varying vibrators and dildos, as there was _no way_ that he could ever have brought himself to go out and buy them himself. (Though he would never actually say any of that out loud, of course.)

Now, he borderline-collapsed onto his bed, landing on his back with a gasped groan. His glasses were tossed over on the bedside table, clattering when they hit the surface and skittered across until they stopped against the wall. Jack didn’t pay the noise any attention, his focus already entirely on grabbing at his throbbing dick and beginning to tug and stroke.

Things blurred together after that.

Two hours and five orgasms later, his Mom and sister arrived home. By that time Jack was an exhausted mess, but still writhing and whimpering, moaning as he bit into his pillow to muffle his cries. Taking his suppressants hadn’t helped a single _iota_ , not that it was all that surprising.

His mother scented the problem as soon as she stepped in the door from outside. His sister was a few steps behind her, but paused when she reached the threshold, sniffing. Emma was only ten years old, too young to have come into her own status yet, but the last few months she had finally begun to understand what it meant for Jack to be an omega.

She wasn’t embarrassed by her brother’s lowly status, but there were times that she gave him sympathetic, almost sad looks. It was one of the things that Jack hated, though he never told her that.

"Oh dear, my poor boy…" A sigh and his mother shook her head, then turned to smile gently at Emma. "Emma, sweetie, go on to your room and pack your bag, alright?"

Emma nodded and scurried off to do just that.

When Jack’s heats were particularly bad, as it currently was, it had become practice for Emma to go and stay with Uncle North or Uncle Manny for the week. It made things easier and much less awkward for both her and Jack when neither of them had to worry about her listening to him moaning and carrying on for five days straight—and that wasn’t even taking into account the scent of his heat and of _sex_ that permeated the entire house.

In short, it gave Jack some _much_ -needed privacy, and kept Emma’s embarrassment levels as low as possible.

So while her daughter was busy packing for a few days away from home, their mother headed upstairs to check on Jack.

When she reached the top of the steps and moved down the hall to pause outside his door, the boy was in the middle of a low, desperate cry, barely muffled into the mattress. The scent of his heat was already overwhelming and she hadn’t even gotten into the room. She gave a little wince, then lifted her hand to rap lightly on the door.

"Jack?"

There was a long silence, broken only by breathless, ragged panting, before Jack replied. “M-Mom…?”

"Yeah, it’s me, honey. Jack, I’m going to take your sister over to your Uncle’s place. Are you going to be alright here on your own for a while?"

Jack’s voice was shaky at best. “Y-yea _AAAHN!_ " He trailed into a moan, then buried his face, humiliation burning all across his skin. "A-ahh… I—I’ll be… f-fine…"

His mother sighed and smiled just slightly. “Okay then. I’ll be back soon, sweetie.”

Jack muttered a vague agreeing noise, almost completely inaudible, then returned his attention to the agonizing fire that had taken over his entire being.

It was going to be a long, long night.


	3. Chapter 3

When his Mom said she would “be back soon”, Jack was fully aware that she meant probably not for a few hours. Despite the fact that she needed to be around to take care of him during his heats, since he had no one else—to make sure he ate and showered, and to force sleeping pills into him if it came down to it—that didn’t make the entire situation any less awkward and embarrassing for both of them. 

Having his Mom in the house while he spent days on end panting and moaning and carrying on ( _ loudly _ at that, particularly on bad months like this one) was downright  _ humiliating _ , especially when his heat was finally _ over with _ and he had his wits about him again.

After his Mom and Emma left, Jack fell right back into writhing and whimpering and cursing the powers-that-be for putting him in his current situation—but more than that, he just continued mindlessly following his body’s drive for sex, despite the fact that what he could do with his own hands and his toys simply  _ wasn’t enough, wasn’t what his hormones were pushing for . _

Now that he actually knew what it was like to be _ bred _ , it was even worse. Before, when he knew what sex was like but not how it felt to be taken by an  _ alpha _ , his heats had been bad enough… but now? Now that he _ knew ? _ Now that he had let himself be overwhelmed by the scent of an alpha, by the strength of his hands and arms and the thick, heady feeling of his cock inside him, by the hot puff of his breath against the back of his neck—of  _ H iccup’s _ panted grunts and little, breathless growls—

Hiccup. Oh God. Jack was already whining, gasping, on his knees with his ass in the air and the fingers of one hand deep inside himself, twisting, pushing and working against his prostate—but the thought of the brunet made a deep moan shudder from his throat. Jack bit down hard on his lower lip, fingers shoving deeper, scraping slightly.

He barely knew Hiccup Haddock. They had a grand total of one class together ( phys ed , and that was really rather embarrassing.) At lunch hour, they each sat with their own group of friends, at opposite ends of the cafeteria. Until earlier that day there had literally never been a word spoken between them… at least not that Jack could remember, anyway.

Jack had been aware of the older teen, of course. Pretty much everyone at least knew  _of_ him, even if they had never actually met.

Hiccup—whose first name was actually  _ Haven _ , Jack knew this from attendance in their single shared class and couldn’t begin to fathom why he went by such a weird nickname—was widely known as their school’s bad boy punk. Despite his reputation, he was very popular, though, due in part to the fact that he was absolutely  _ gorgeous _ . It also helped that, underneath all the leather, ink and piercings, he was rumored to actually be a pretty nice guy.

Jack supposed that last bit must be at least partly true, all things considered. Even after the abruptness of their tryst in the nurse’s office, Hiccup had treated him with what was pretty close to kindness. He had perhaps been distant about it, but he had helped Jack find his glasses, walked him to his locker and then made sure he got home safely. He had even given the white-haired boy his phone number in case he needed anything. Hiccup hadn’t been obligated to do any of those things.

And there had been something in the way Hiccup looked at him when he had dropped Jack off, almost indistinguishable to the little nerd, hidden behind the beautiful green of his eyes—a kind of fire that Jack had never seen before, one that made his stomach twist and his heart thud heavily in his ribcage…

“ _ A hh-hn … Hi-Hiccup! _ ”

The second the cry was out of his mouth and echoing in the confined space of his bedroom, Jack’s mouth snapped shut and he buried his face in his pillow, embarrassment making his already-flushed skin burn even redder. His fingers never stopped, though, instead beginning to work himself harder, and he arched his back, hips rocking instinctively.

"H-H iccup …  _ HICCUP…! _ ”

Just another moment of the pads of his fingers pushing and rubbing hard against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him and Jack was  cumming , hips jerking sharply and chest heaving as he spilled himself onto the sheets, then slumped down, limbs trembling.

It wasn’t the end, of course. He was still hard, still throbbing, despite having just emptied himself. Jack whimpered and fell onto his side, cum smearing between one hip and the covers beneath him, then reached to grab at the box of toys sitting on the corner of the mattress, half-hidden under one of the pillows.

A shaky hand grasped one of the toys at random, and the omega took only a half-minute to try to catch his breath before bringing it around, swiftly smearing it with his own slick and semen, and putting it to it’s intended use.

When his mother arrived home much later, hung her coat by the door and came upstairs to check on him, Jack had managed to exhaust himself to the point of falling into a light, fitful sleep. Once she had made sure he was alright, she then returned to the main floor where she prepared a sandwich and, along with a glass of water, took them up and placed them on the bedside table within easy reach for when Jack woke.

She did this every time his heats were bad—and it was much easier for both of them when Jack was asleep. His mother could sneak into the room and leave food without him having to deal with the fact that she was seeing him completely naked, worn, sweaty and dirty as he was. Certainly, he knew that she was, but this way they could both avoid the topic and just pretend it had never happened at all.

Once the food and water were in place, she quickly left again, closing the door behind herself as quietly as possible and then going to her own room to get as much rest as she could for the remainder of the night—which wasn’t actually all that much, as Jack woke shortly after she went to bed and spent the next few hours moaning and panting and wailing from just down the hall.

The next morning came all too soon for her, but took seemingly forever to arrive for Jack, who could only groan in complaint when the sun crested the horizon and began to glint through his window.

He had gotten barely any sleep, no  _ real _ rest, and was bone-weary and utterly exhausted, despite his body continuing to push him on, demanding ever more attention, demanding pleasure that was almost painful now, demanding sex beyond his own clumsy ministrations.

At least he had managed to scarf down the sandwich and water his mother had left him, in-between agonizing orgasms. Seeing the food there had been a reminder of how much he owed to his mom, how much she did for him—and just how much she had been witness to, as well. He had forced those thoughts away, though, instead focusing on wolfing down the food in the brief spell before he was to fall back into the ever-frustrating act of trying to calm his body, even  if only  for a moment.

Eventually, he heard his mother get up and move about as she got ready for work—and when she knocked at his door to ask if he needed anything before she left, he choked out a negative noise and bit down on his own wrist to muffle a particularly loud cry when the vibrator he was in the midst of using at the time collided with his prostate.

She gave a little sigh and reminded him that he could call her at work if he anything happened before excusing herself and heading downstairs to leave for the day.

Yeah, as if he would call her office so everyone  _ there _ could hear him moan over the phone, too.

In the end he managed to survive until just after lunch time—almost five hours from the time his M om actually left for work, and it was a miracle he lasted that long, considering. But seven near-painful orgasms and forty-five or so minutes of fitful dozing later, he finally gave in.

At seventeen minutes after noon, he fumbled for his cell phone, hand shaking and weak. Initially he only knocked it off the bedside table, but after a weak, protesting groan, Jack half-slid onto the floor and grasped for it again, smearing sweat and slick across the touch-screen as he picked it up.

By the time he scrolled through his address book and pressed the call button he was slumped back against the side of the bed and a horrible, humiliated flush of red was crawling down his neck, blooming across his shoulders and chest.

When it started ringing he almost hung up again—but didn’t.

And several rings later, just when he was about to give up and a voice finally answered, Jack swallowed thickly and managed to pant out a desperate whine.

"H-Hiccup, please… I—I  _ need _ you…!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY YOUR PORN YOU PERVS. A PRIEST LITERALLY WALKED PAST ME WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS IN THE LIBRARY. XD

When Hiccup's cell phone went off, he was in the middle of math class.

Now, despite (and possibly contrary to) his reputation, he was normally a pretty good student. He pulled in decent grades--mostly A's and B's, but generally nothing lower, and almost never anything higher--and did well in most classes. He was best in technology-centered courses, and fared a little less well in things like history and chemistry, though it wasn't for a lack of interest. He was just more mechanically minded.

He also wasn't really known to disrupt classes ( _too_ much, anyway.) So when Kansas started blaring from his jeans, it was a little surprising to everyone in the room. (But mostly Hiccup because he thought he'd turned his ringer off after lunch.)

He ignored it at first, but after a moment the insistent buzzing in his pocket and a tinny version of "Carry On Wayward Son" echoing in the acoustics of the classroom forced him to reach back and dig it out. Up by the blackboard, the teacher had stopped and was giving him a very pointed _look_.

Hiccup frowned and glanced at the screen--then did a double-take when he saw Jackson Overland-Frost's name scrolling across it. When he had given the other boy his number, he really hadn't expected him to call less than twenty-four hours later. Or, you know, _at all_.

The song stopped when the ringtone reached it's end, then looped back to the beginning again.

" _Haven_ ," Mrs. Ritchie said, irritation emphasized in just the one word.

Usually, Hiccup would have punched the _decline_ button, turned off his ringer (for real this time) and tossed his phone into his bag. He would have returned the call at some point later on. But the instant he saw Jack's name highlighted on the cell screen, something strange twisted in his gut.

He held a hand up to stop Mrs. Ritchie when she began to speak again and picked up the call.

"Hello?"

And Jack's voice came over the line, breathy and tired-sounding, tinged with desperation: "H-Hiccup, please... I--I _need_ you...!"

The brunet's froze for a long few breaths, then swallowed thickly. "Jack--"

" _Please...!_ You have to c-come...!"

Thick heaviness rose and swirled in his abdomen at the panting and whining that followed Jack's plea. The little, choked groan that the other teen obviously tried his best to muffle didn't help things, either.

A blink later, Hiccup was on his feet. He grabbed his bag, crammed his books into it and slung it over his shoulder even as he was making for the door. Mrs. Ritchie tried to protest him leaving, but Hiccup couldn't have ignored her any more if he'd tried.

It only took him the span of five minutes after that to reach his locker and throw his belongings inside. At some point between leaving math class and getting there his cell connection with Jack cut out--or maybe Jack just hung up. Either way, the call ended and his phone was unceremoniously shoved back into his pocket.

The walk from his locker to the parking lot, which was actually more of a run, seemed rather endlessly long, as did the short drive from there to Jack's house. Hiccup parked his motorcycle by the curb, yanked his helmet off, and strode up to the front door, taking the porch steps two-at-a-time.

He really kind of pounded on the door rather than simply knocking.

The wait for someone--hopefully Jack, Hiccup didn't know what he would say if someone else got there first--to reach the door and open it was agony, but eventually stumbling footsteps could be heard from inside and the lock clicked, the doorknob turning a second later.

When the door swung open, Hiccup had to stop and take a shaky breath.

Jack was dressed in only a bathrobe from what Hiccup could tell, but more than that he looked like he'd been through the _wringer_. His hair was mussed and sticking up in every direction--not that it wasn't usually somewhat spiked, but now it was simply a mess. He had bags under his eyes as well, and a flush all across his face and down his neck. His hands shook where he was clutching at the robe to keep it closed around him.

Hiccup huffed a sigh and inhaled deeply--

Sweat and slick, musk and heat and _sex_.

Green eyes dilated and the punk was immediately moving again. He pushed forward into the house, closed and locked the door behind himself, then quickly grasped Jack's wrists, pulling him closer and then hefting him up into his arms. For his part, Jack gave a startled little noise, somewhere between a squeak and a moan, but, most importantly, didn't even _try_ to struggle or protest.

With only a bit of direction, Hiccup carried Jack to his bedroom... and really, it was a good thing he did. Judging by the way Jack looked, the brunet wasn't entirely sure he would have made it there if left to his own devices, especially as it turned out that his room was on the second floor of the house. It was probably a minor miracle that he had made it down the stairs to answer the door in the first place.

The bedroom door was already ajar, so Hiccup just turned enough to push it open farther with his hip, careful not to jostle Jack too much in the process. It creaked as it swung inward and a dull bang sounded when it bumped into the wall a moment later but neither of them noticed, Jack too caught up in the _heat_ and _burning_ and Hiccup too distracted by the warmth and overwhelming scent of the boy in his arms.

A handful of steps took them across the room and the punk leaned down to set Jack onto his bed, for the moment ignoring the disastrous state of the bedroom itself. 

Jack gave a little groan and slumped back for a moment, eyes closing and hands clutching at the edges of his robe absently. Hiccup straightened, swallowing thickly, and looked down at the other teen, then forced his eyes away to glance around them.

"Have you been eating? Sleeping?" His voice came out a touch hoarse. Hiccup cleared his throat, then paused for a couple of breaths, green eyes catching on a navy blue vibrator, clearly still wet from use, that had been half-hazardly tossed on the ground, probably when he'd knocked on the door.

Hiccup was just forcing his gaze to move on when something grabbed at his belt. Surprised, his head jerked around--and he stopped. Jack was pushed up on one elbow, his other arm stretched out and two fingers hooked into one of Hiccup's belt loops. His robe had fallen open, baring large expanses of pale skin, which the other teen found his eyes drawn toward--until he shook his head and looked up again.

Jack had to take a moment to gasp in a few shaky breaths, then pulled again, this time hard enough that Hiccup took a half-step toward him, knees bumping into the edge of the bed. " _Please_ , H-Hiccup... it _hurts_."

Even though he had known from Jack's phone call why he was there, Hiccup still found himself hesitating. Not because he didn't want to-- _Gods_ , no. He had been there all of five minutes and his body was already aroused, an undeniable heat beginning to itch under his skin and his cock straining in the confines of his jeans. But still, it felt like taking advantage of the situation--and he'd already _done_ that once before. Which he really needed to apologize for at some point, actually.

Still, with Jack pulling at him, expression pleading and all but _begging him?_

Hiccup was a strong guy, but not _that_ strong.

One minute he was standing there, looking down at Jack and wrestling with his own conscience and the next Jack was on his back and Hiccup was settling over him, already peeling off his own shirt. It was tossed out of the way a second later, and that was followed by Jack dragging him down into a heated kiss, mashing their lips together, teeth clacking as the white-haired boy moaned.

And Gods, he sounded so good, smelled _amazing_ \--Jack was a total sensory overload for Hiccup and the punk wasn't even _inside him_ yet.

Not that it would be much longer. Indeed, Hiccup was already shoving Jack's bathrobe out of the way and Jack's hands were fumbling to yank the brunet's belt open.

Ducking his head, Hiccup began trailing heated kisses and little bites along Jack's jaw, down to the side of his throat... and there was a short pause on his part when he came to the dark ring of tooth marks, the bruise he had left in Jack's pale skin the previous day.

Hiccup sucked in a short breath through his nose, then sighed it back out with a quiet growl--but he would worry about the mark and everything it meant later, when he wasn't so close to fucking Jack senseless and Jack wasn't panting and moaning under him the way he currently was.

Considering his state at the moment, Jack was pretty quickly managing to get into Hiccup's pants, shaky fingers popping the button open and yanking the zip down, then pushing the punk's jeans down over his hips.

None of this was met with anything even approximating a complaint, and Hiccup moved away briefly, just long enough to kick his pants away and shuck out of his boxers.

When he sank back down over top of Jack a breath later, the smaller boy whimpered and whined, hips arching up to press against Hiccup as much as he possibly could. Hiccup's response was a grunted growl and a hand in white hair, tugging until he could duck down and kiss the other teen hard and deep.

Jack somehow tasted of winter, cold snow and spearmint toothpaste... but also a little like tuna. Probably the last thing he had eaten. Hiccup wasn't really all that fond of tuna, but he was willing to admit that he could learn to like it, particularly if he was getting it this way.

A quiet _keening_ noise against his lips and Hiccup's thoughts jerked back to focusing on Jack again. The other teen was writhing under him, bucking and his hands were pulling at Hiccup's back--and the brunet bit down against Jack's shoulder, sucking afterward even as he fumbled over the side of the bed with one hand.

A moment of grasping blindly and he managed to find his jeans, then groped until he found his wallet in the back pocket. At that point retrieving the little foil packet he was looking for was easy, and he pushed away from Jack, sitting back long enough to tear the condom open and roll it onto his throbbing dick.

He had already forgotten the condom once _yesterday_ and he wasn't about to do it again _today_ as well.

When he sat back, Jack gave a plaintive protesting whine, but that was quickly silenced when blue eyes flitted down Hiccup's torso to rest on the older boy's cock, swollen thick and already leaking precum. Jack licked his lips absently. The previous day he hadn't gotten a good look at Hiccup at all--having been taken from behind as it had happened--but now he was quickly coming to realize that the punk was more than just _attractive_ ; he was downright _hot_ , fit and toned, abdomen lightly ridged and wiry muscle straining in his thighs--

Jack gaze paused, then, settling on Hiccup's left leg, where faintly-off-skin-tone metal stared back at him. A prosthetic leg. He hadn't heard about that... not even so much as a rumor. It was enough of a surprise to distract him from the throbbing Heat that was still clawing at him--but only for a moment.

Rather than worry about Hiccup's missing limb, Jack just reached to grab at the older boy, dragging him down and pulling him close, parting his legs and wrapping them tightly around Hiccup's hips. 

The other boy gave a little surprised noise, but it quickly became more of a rumble, and a second later Hiccup was shifting, lifting his hips and angling them--then pushing forward, breaching Jack's still-loose and slick entrance and sinking deep into him in the space of only a breath.

Jack _moaned_ , back arching until his chest pushed flush against Hiccup's, head falling back and eyes closing over. His arms tightened around the brunet, fingers digging into his back and dragging slightly as Jack panted and gasped against the burning pleasure that coursed through his veins just from having Hiccup buried inside him.

For his part, Hiccup paused for only a brief moment, making sure that Jack was alright--though from the toys that were scattered around the room, there was little change of him _hurting_ the little nerd--before ducking to lick a hot stripe up the side of the other's throat, biting intentionally-lightly just under his ear and then starting to move.

His first few thrusts were shallow, tentative and testing, but when Jack's body offered no resistance Hiccup bit against his jaw--not quite as gently this time--and dug one hand into the blankets, the other moving up to thread into soft white hair as he huffed out a breath and began rocking his hips harder, faster.

And Gods, Jack felt as amazing as he remembered. Hot and slick and welcoming, the younger teen's slender limbs clutching at him, pulling him in deeper, urging him to let loose and--

"H-harder...! Oh, fuck--H-Hiccup-- _harder!_ "

Hiccup actually gave a little, soft snort of almost-laughter at that, though it faded quickly when Jack's hands tightened, nails digging at the freckled punk's back and dragging again, leaving little stinging scratches and scraped in their wake. Hiccup hissed, giving another sharp nip in response--and then did just what Jack was begging him for.

There was little else after that, just frenetic movement as Hiccup fucked Jack roughly into the mattress and Jack gave everything he had to moaning and panting and whimpering--particularly when Hiccup's knot began to grow and the brunet shoved until it was firmly caught inside him. And then, finally, Hiccup released the bedsheets and snaked his hand in between them, jerking Jack off until he arched and came with a wail, head back and throat working, lashes fluttering over blue eyes as they rolled.

Only then did Hiccup slide his hand back down to the bed. His other arm drifted around Jack's back, holding him carefully as the punk rolled until he was settled on his own back and Jack was slumped over him, secured there by Hiccup's hold and the knot that tied them together.

They were both quiet for a while, just gasping for air, chests heaving, until Jack buried his face in Hiccup's chest. "Th-thanks..." _That_ made Hiccup laugh, a sharp bark that startled the younger boy into glancing up again. "Wh-what...?"

A snort and Hiccup brought his hand up to comb through Jack's hair again. "Nothing. Get some sleep while you can."

Jack's brows drew together... but in the end he just leaned his head back down and closed his eyes again. "Yeah. Okay."

After another moment, Hiccup shifted just enough to pull one of the blankets up over them both. Green eyes flitted over Jack's form--paused against the bruised bite mark once more--and then he sighed, tucked his free arm up under his head, and turned his attention to the cracks in the plaster of the ceiling.

They were really going to have to talk about things, eventually, he decided. But not right then. Not with how clearly exhausted Jack was by everything--in fact, Hiccup could feel the other teen already falling into relaxation, one of the punk's hands rubbing absently up and down Jack's back until his breathing evened out and he fell into probably-much-needed sleep.

"Goodnight, Jack."

Hiccup likely wouldn't sleep, himself... but he was comfortable nonetheless, and he settled in for a couple of hours of surprisingly pleasant closeness and silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so. This chapter andalsothenextone have been up at my tumblr for like four months now and I forgot to post them here OOPS? >___>;;
> 
> I AM SO SORRY.
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY YOUR SMUT AND FORGIVE ME.

**MARKED**   
**Chapter 5**   
**By Senashenta**

It took almost two hours before Hiccup’s knot shrank enough that he could slide out of Jack–and the younger teen slept the entire time. Or, Hiccup thought, it was probably closer to flat-out unconsciousness.Either way, he clearly needed the rest, so the brunet remained still and quiet, occasionally letting one hand rub absently along Jack’s back.

But just because he wasn’t doing anything _physically_ didn’t mean his mind wasn’t running laps.

He had _bitten_ Jack. More than once, actually, but there was only one that had his thoughts whirling; the one he had inflicted the day before in the school nurse’s office, the one that was bruised with tiny little scabs where he had actually managed to draw flecks of blood to the surface of the other boy’s otherwise-flawless skin.

The one that marked Jack as _his_.

“Shit.”

Normally, Hiccup didn’t put much stock in the Old Ways; omegas weren’t less valuable than anyone else, alphas weren’t the be-all and end-all, people weren’t property. He knew that. But there were certain things that were nearly impossible to go against; omega’s Heats were one. The alpha’s Ruts were another. And the instinctive, possessive pull of having Claimed Jack as his was already pulling and pushing at every single one of his nerves–it had been ever since he had done it.

He hadn’t _meant_ to mark Jack like that… it had just happened in the heat of the moment, something driven by hormones and a millennia of evolutionary instinct. And now…

“Mmmh.”

A mumbled noise from Jack pulled Hiccup’s attention back to the present. His eyes had been closed but now cracked open to look down as the smaller boy shifted in his sleep–and Hiccup gave a soft grunt of his own when the movement finally separated them. Then a sigh and he began rubbing Jack’s back again until the omega murmured something else completely unintelligible and settled once more.

Jack was completely captivating, Hiccup decided, even asleep as he was. He was entirely relaxed at the moment, the stresses of the last two days not currently weighing on him as they had been, his expression soft and white hair mussed where his head rested against Hiccup’s chest.

The hand that had been rubbing at the small of Jack’s back slowed to a stop and then drifted upward until he could brush along the little nerd’s pale cheek, his own fingers rough compared to the softness of Jack’s skin. Hiccup gently stroked up along the curve of the other teen’s jaw and then tucked a bit of hair behind his ear, a faint, vague smile tugging at the corner of his own lips when Jack’s eyelashes fluttered at the touch.

Jackson Overland-Frost was beautiful, there was no denying that much, and for a moment, Hiccup wondered why no one else seemed to see it. He and Jack hadn’t really known each other before, but Hiccup had at least been _aware_ of him, which was more than he could say for most people; at school Jack pretty much flew under the radar. He was considered a nobody–almost a non-entity. And now, for the life of him, Hiccup couldn’t understand _why_.

Green eyes continued studying Jack’s features, only pausing when the younger teen’s brows drew together and he sighed out a muted whimper. Hiccup tilted his head and a quick inhale against Jack’s hair quickly told him that the omega’s hormones were beginning to spike again.

He had known that Heats could be hard on omegas, but Hiccup had never really understood _how_ hard until today. Now he saw how harsh it was, how uncomfortable. How utterly exhausted–and desperate–it was making Jack. And despite how enthusiastic his _own_ body was about the whole thing, Hiccup was still painfully aware of everything the white-haired teen was going through.

“H-hurts…”

Jack began moving again, one hand grabbing at Hiccup’s upper arm. His eyes opened slowly, pain masked behind the blue, and then he slid sideways off of Hiccup, half-settling on his side with a whine.

Hiccup hesitated for only a breath before rolling over as well. Facing Jack, he frowned slightly, then let his expression fall neutral. “How are you feeling?”

“Everything aches… burns.” Jack’s eyes fell closed as if he were too exhausted to hold them open anymore, despite having only just woken. “‘N’ I’m icky… sticky. Sweaty… hot…”

“Mm.” Hiccup hummed a soft, vaguely sympathetic noise, then pushed himself up on one arm until he was sitting. Still leaning on one hand, he reached to touch Jack’s arm with the other. “Think you can get up? I’ll help you to the bathroom so you can have a shower.”

“Tired…”

“I know.”

When Jack made no move to stand on his own, Hiccup finally took the initiative and climbed out of bed, then reached down to take hold of the smaller teen, half-lifting him to his feet despite Jack making a series of protesting noises the entire time. Once he was upright, though, he just leaned against Hiccup’s side and let himself be helped along to the bathroom.

Once there, Hiccup lowered him down to sit on the edge of the bathtub, where Jack watched vaguely as the brunet’s attention moved to turning on the water and running it until it reached the right temperature.

Hiccup was just switching on the shower when Jack pushed himself to stand and crossed to fumble in the medicine cabinet. Somehow he managed to find the bottle containing his Heat meds–but he proved too shaky to get past the child-proof lid.

“Here.” Jack blinked dully when hands took the bottle from him and Hiccup quickly read the label, then popped the cap off and tilted two tablets out. He handed them to Jack before replacing the bottle in the cabinet and closing the door. “Sit back down. Do you need some water?”

When Jack nodded and then shuffled over to drop down heavily on the closed lid of the toilet, Hiccup ran a bit of water into the plastic cup that sat beside the toothbrushes and turned to offer it to the smaller boy. Jack took it and gulped down the pills with clear desperation.

“Hey.” Crouching down in front of Jack, Hiccup took the now-empty cup back. Any other time, the two of them being naked together like this would have been awkward–mostly for Jack–but right now they both had other things to worry about. “Are your Heats always this bad?”

Hiccup couldn’t even imagine going through something like this every single month. His own Ruts were bad enough and they only happened twice a year.

But Jack shook his head. “N-no, I… my Heats… the pills usually…” Trailing off, he swallowed before offering; “only when they come e-early.”

That made sense. Yesterday Jack had said something about it hitting him early this month, after all. His medication–something most omegas took assuming they were in a position to afford it (and sometimes even when they weren’t)–would typically help keep the symptoms to a minimum. Hiccup supposed they should thank the powers that be for small miracles when it came to that.

Now, he wasn’t sure how long the pills would take before they started working or even how much they would work _at all_. His first instinct was to wait for some sort of relief for Jack, however small, before trying to get him into the shower… but even now Jack was going downhill again, beginning to tremble, skin flushing hot and red all across his face and down his neck.

And his scent… hell. Hiccup’s own body was starting to react, despite how hard he was trying to keep himself focused.

“Come on,” Reaching out, he took hold of Jack’s arms and hauled him to his feet again. “Let’s… let’s get you cleaned up.”

The next few minutes were filled with Hiccup helping Jack into the shower, then following him when it became clear that the omega wouldn’t be able to deal with washing himself in his current state: his hands were shaking too hard.

When Hiccup climbed into the shower with him, Jack’s response was to squeak and flush even redder in embarrassment. His eyes dropped down as well, until his gaze was filled with nothing but bare feet and running water. “Y-you don’t h-have to…!”

“Yes I do.” Was Hiccup’s response, his voice level and free of any embarrassment of his own despite the fact that Jack’s scent was going straight to his head–and his cock, which was already hard again. Ignoring it the best he could, he reached to pluck the washcloth from Jack’s trembling fingers and set to getting him clean.

The entire thing went smoothly at first, despite Jack’s near-constant whines and whimpers. When Hiccup’s hands rubbed down to scrub the cloth across Jack’s abdomen, though… that was when things changed.

The geek shifted, muscles twitching at the touch, and bit his lip, eyes fluttering closed. He sucked in a shaky breath, then sighed it out and finally lifted both hands, sliding them up Hiccup’s arms. The alpha’s movements paused when Jack’s fingers tangled in his hair.

“…Jack…”

Jack tugged at his hair and stepped closer, pressing against him–and then finally lifted his head, at the same time pulling Hiccup down into a kiss. Any protests the brunet had been about to make died in the back of his throat at that… and after a brief hesitation he dropped the washcloth and grabbed at Jack’s waist, pushing the other boy until his back collided with the shower wall.

Shivering, Jack wound one arm around Hiccup’s neck and rolled his hips, making the punk groan. A breath later Hiccup’s lips crashed into his again, the kiss rough and heated–but short, as Hiccup quickly moved on to suck and bite along Jack’s jaw, down his neck and against the graceful curve of his collar bone, leaving Jack to hiss and swallow small, soft birdlike noises.

“Ahn–nn–H-Hiccup!”

He was going to be covered in little bruises. Then again, he already _was_. But now there would be more. More bites and marks to try to cover up–or worse, _explain_. His mother was going to ground him for the rest of his  _life_ if she saw them.

And yet somehow, Jack couldn’t bring himself to care; it was easy to push the worry aside when his body, his entire _being_ was yearning, throbbing as Hiccup’s hands gripped at him and lifted him up, as he instinctively wrapped his legs around the punk’s waist, as Hiccup pushed up inside him again–as he was fucked into the wall, moaning and panting over the sound of the water falling around them.

“Fuck… _Jack_ …!”

“Yes… _h-harder…_!”

This time, this position made it next thing to impossible for Hiccup to knot him properly… but that was probably a good thing. Trying to get out of the shower and dried off while they were tied together would have been a real pain.

Instead, they simply continued moving together, hot and frantic, until Jack reached the edge and came with a choked shout. Hiccup continued rutting into him for another few thrusts until he came as well, burying his face in Jack’s shoulder and spilling himself deep into the omega.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Hiccup kicked himself because hadn’t he made a specific point of remembering a condom during their earlier round?

Once they managed to catch their breath, the brunet carefully lowered Jack down to his feet, then paused long enough to sigh against Jack’s ear and nuzzle into the crook of his neck with a hum. Contentment flooded through him, unbidden but not entirely unwelcome, at the gentle warmth that radiated into him from the other boy. From his _mate_.

_That_ thought brought him back to reality, though, and he drew back with a start, averting his eyes and silently retrieving the cloth to quickly finish tidying Jack. Then he gave a vague smile and helped the white-haired boy back out of the shower.

“Th-thanks…” Jack offered almost shyly.

“Mm.” Came Hiccup’s response as he reached for a towel, purposefully keeping his gaze away from the other boy. “I think once you’re back in bed, though, I should take off. Don’t want to be here when your parents get home.”

Jack seemed surprised–but then nodded, looking down. “R-right.”

“You need to rest anyway.”

“I–I guess.” The omega shifted, then bit his lip and glanced up. “Hey… Hiccup?”

Hiccup finally looked over. “What?”

“I…” But Jack paused, hesitated… then shook his head. “…never mind.”

Green eyes flitted around, the movement anxious, before Hiccup looked away again. “Yeah. Okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an explanation as to why I didn't get chapters 5/6 posted here when I posted them at tumblr; I spent the winter without internet at home and could only post stuff when I went to the library. But the library wireless hated Flurry (my laptop) and ESPECIALLY seemed to hate AO3 for some reason. =/ 
> 
> It would take me literally DAYS of trying to get the chapters to go through and post on tumblr, never mind here, so I just gave up on updating my AO3 after a while, and by the time I managed to get the Net hooked back up at home like three months later it has slipped my mind.
> 
> Sorry! Enjoy the newish chapters, at least! <3

**MARKED**   
**Chapter 6**   
**By Senashenta**

“You should have heard everyone talk. It was like a gossip grenade exploded all over the walls of the school. Word shrapnel _everywhere_ , man. Seriously, I think there might have been some actual, legit casualties involved. We’re talking bomb-squad level stuff, here.”

“And thanks for _that_ stunning imagery. Really, Hiro. Thanks so very much.”

“Hey, I’m just saying. If you wanted to avoid rampant rumors you probably shouldn’t have fucked the top alpha in our school in the _nurse’s office_. Literally everyone in the building could scent it. _Every single person_.”

“I wasn’t exactly _thinking_ , you know.”

“Clearly.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Make me.”

It had taken the rest of the week before Jack’s heat faded out midday on Friday. He suffered through it on his own, with just the help of his toys and the minimal effects of his suppressants. Hiccup never returned to see him again, despite Jack breaking down and trying to call him over more than once. In fact, he didn’t even answer his phone, leaving Jack to moan and plead into the alpha’s voice mail. He never got a reply call, either.

When Friday finally rolled around and his hormones began to wane, Jack fell asleep and didn’t wake up until almost noon on Saturday, and even having slept for nearly twenty-four hours straight he was still exhausted–but at least the pain, the _burning_ was gone.

So Jack dragged himself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom for a long, excessively hot shower, after which he set about cleaning up his bedroom and stripping the blankets and sheets from his bed to wash them. When he made his way downstairs, his mother was nowhere to be found–there was no note, but she had probably gone to pick Emma up from Uncle North’s place, since it was safe for her to come home again.

After taking the time to put his bedding in the washing machine, Jack headed to the kitchen for something to eat–he was downright _ravenous_.

It was no surprise that he was so hungry, really. He never ate much during his heats and this time had been particularly hard on him… which was why twenty minutes later found him sitting at the kitchen table with half the contents of the fridge spread out in front of him.

He was just wolfing down some leftover french fries when a knock sounded at the front door. Jack stood and headed over to answer it, but before he could even reach the entryway, Hiro simply pushed the door open and invited himself inside.

The other boy was carrying a pizza box and Jack had to resist the urge to hug his friend until he suffocated.

“Hey, so.” Hiro bumped the door closed with his hip and pointed to the pizza with his free hand. “Pepperoni and mushrooms. Extra cheese. Also pineapple because I feel _totally_ sorry for you right now and I know you like it even though fruit on a pizza is a combination devised by the devil himself.”

“You know tomatoes are fruits, right?” Jack felt the need to point out, even as he snatched the box and returned to the table.

Hiro just shrugged and followed along. “Pizza sauce doesn’t count. Besides, tomatoes are practically vegetables anyway. They’re vegetable-fruits. Veguits. Fruitables. Just shut up and eat the pizza, okay?”

Jack was already doing so. Hiro paused long enough to shrug off the backpack he was carrying and dropped into a chair at the table. He reached to steal a piece of pizza for himself, then wrinkled his nose and flicked the pineapple off of it before taking a bite.

“You kinda look like crap.” He mumbled with his mouth full.

“I had a hard week.” Came the weary reply.

Jack had met Hiro a little less than a year before when the Hamada family had moved to Burgess from San Fransokyo. Hiro’s aunt, Cass, opened a cafe in town that quickly became popular with the high school and college crowds, his older brother, Tadashi, had a full-ride scholarship to the Advanced Sciences and Technology program at Burgess University, and Hiro himself frequented the library where Jack spent some of his free time.

As it turned out, the two of them had similar interests and got along perfectly. Within a few weeks they were best friends, with all the mocking and prodding that went along with the territory.

Now Hiro was trying (and failing) to stifle a series of snickers. He gave Jack a knowing look. “Oh, yeah. Really _hard_ , I can just imagine.”

Jack glared at him over his pizza, but couldn’t help the flush that rose in his face. “I hate you.”

“Well fine then, see if I ever bring you post-heat snacks again.”

Hiro was actually an omega himself, but he had a _much_ easier time with it than Jack did. His heats were so short and mild that they were practically nonexistent. In fact, most people at school had him pegged as a beta instead, and Hiro just didn’t bother correcting their assumptions. Jack had to admit he was more than a little envious of it, all things considered.

The one thing that Hiro _did_ have harder was the fact that his brother was an alpha–not a _top_ alpha, you had to fight for that title and Tadashi simply wasn’t interested in doing so, but one nonetheless–and even though Hiro’s heats were incredibly mild, alphas in particular could still scent them when they got close enough and reacted to the hormones instinctively. That included Tadashi. It made their relationship a bit more complicated than it might have been otherwise, since they lived under the same roof.

At least in their home in Burgess they had separate bedrooms–Hiro had told him that in their old house they had shared one. It had probably been difficult for both of them, not to mention exceedingly awkward.

“Alright, so,” Hiro finished off his slice of pizza and pulled the backpack over even as Jack was going for more food. He unzipped the bag and hauled out a stack of books and papers, then shoved a container of carrot sticks aside to set them on the table. “I went around and got your homework for you.”

“Great, thanks.” Jack nodded absently, then transferred his current piece of pizza to his left hand and reached to leaf through the assignments. He always had a ton of work to catch up on after his heats. It was a pain, but unfortunately necessary. “Just what I wanted to do with my Saturday night.”

That got a snort from Hiro. “Oh, please, like you had anything better to do.”

“Says the guy who spends his weekends at illegal bot fights.”

Hiro shrugged and leaned back in his chair. “Pays the bills.”

“ _What_ bills?”

“Aunt Cass won’t buy me any more games or comics, remember?”

“Oh, right. I almost forgot all the complaining you did about that.” Three slices of pizza down, Jack closed the box and headed to the fridge for a can of cola. “Reminds me, though. I’m still having trouble with Bunny’s reaction time. Needs to be just a little faster, but his joints overheat… I think I’ve gotta replace them.”

“Try a different alloy. Or I could swap them out for magnetic joints, if you wanted. Something similar to Megabot’s.”

“Mm. Maybe. I’ll think on it.”

The bots were something Hiro had gotten him into, though Jack wasn’t interested in the kinds of underground fights his friend routinely attended (and then had to be rescued from.) Hiro was good at winning bot fights, just as good at swindling the other fighters, and _terrible_ at keeping out of trouble.

Jack just enjoyed working on his bot, trying to perfect him, and occasionally fighting Hiro and his Megabot just for fun. Hiro kicked his butt every time, of course.

“Anyway, think you can get all that homework done by Monday?”

“Yeah.” Returning to his seat, Jack set a can of soda in front of Hiro and opened his own. He took a drink and sighed. “I’ve got lots of time between tonight and tomorrow.”

“Sweet.” Hiro picked up the cola and tapped at it absently, then cracked a huge, shit-eating grin. “Then you have time to tell me _all_ about Hiccup.”

Jack nearly choked on his drink. He sputtered and coughed, glaring across the table at Hiro, who just smirked and stuck his tongue out. The white-haired boy took a moment to clear the liquid from his lungs before setting his drink down and looking away, face red. “Hiro, I swear to _God_ –”

“Oh, come oooooon.” Hiro whined and kicked one foot out to bump against Jack’s leg. “Haven Haddock is _infamous_. Also kind of hot. Scratch that, _completely_ hot. _One hundred percent_ hot. And you’ve seen him _naked_. So, I mean, what’s he really like under all the _leather?_ ” Then a pause and Hiro’s eyebrows lifted. He leaned forward a bit and grinned again. “Does he have freckles, you know, _everywhere?_ ”

Jack’s response was a low moan and to drop his head into his hands. His cheeks positively BURNED. “I don’t knooooow, I wasn’t paying attention to that kind of stuff!”

That wasn’t _entirely_ true. Jack had noticed–and remembered–several things about Hiccup and his body when they had been together. That didn’t mean he was up to actually _discussing_ said things, though, no matter how heavily Hiro laid on the pretty-please puppy dog eyes.

Besides, talking about it would probably mean telling his friend that Hiccup had been at Jack’s _house_ , and possibly admitting that he had called the punk and begged him to come over–not to mention that Hiccup had dropped everything in the middle of classes and done exactly that–and Hiro could never, _ever_ know about that. _Not. Ever._

“What’s that on your neck, man?”

Hiro’s voice caught his attention and Jack jerked slightly, one hand coming around to clamp over the side of his throat quickly. He looked up, blue eyes wide. “Ah… aha, just… just a hickey. No big deal, right?”

His friend lowered an unimpressed look on him. He reached out and pulled Jack’s hand away… then stopped abruptly. “Jack, that’s…”

Jack winced and sat back. “It’s nothing.”

“We both know it’s not _nothing_.” Hiro’s expression turned serious before shifting to disbelieving. “Jack, he  _marked_ you!”

Another wince. Jack’s hand returned to his neck and he rubbed over the bite absently. “I know.”

“He _claimed_ you!”

“I _know_.”

“Dude, you’re only seventeen…”

“I am _fully_ aware of my own age, thank you!”

There was a long silence. Then Hiro slumped back in his chair, eyes still on Jack. “This is kinda serious.”

“He didn’t _mean_ it, Hiro, it happened in the heat of the moment.” Jack’s gaze dropped to the ground. He shifted anxiously, then sighed and bit his lip. “I mean, he hasn’t even talked to me since Tuesday. That doesn’t sound much like an alpha with his… his _mate_ … does it?”

“Well, _no_ , but…” Hiro blinked. “Wait, Tuesday? You were at home on Tuesday, so… was he _here?_ ” Shaking his head, Hiro leaned against his elbow on the edge of the table. “Oh, maaaan… this is _Hiccup_ we’re talking about. You are in over your head, I’m not even kidding. Does your _Mom_ know he was here?”

Jack shook his head. “No…. I don’t think so? She hasn’t said anything, anyway.”

Hiro gave him a sympathetic look. “Better hope she doesn’t find out any time soon, then.”

“Heh. Yeah.”

A vague smile and Jack glanced down again. He was just sighing and running a hand through his hair when something rustled–and when he looked over, his mother was standing in the doorway, her purse in her hands, Emma at her side and a puzzled look on her face.

“Better hope I don’t find out what?”


End file.
